Communication nodes located between wide area networks and local area data networks have been deployed commercially. An example of a communication node is a channel service unit/data service unit (CSU/DSU). CSU/DSU units that are available for deployment receive and forward traffic data and may also communicate various management data, such as performance report data and network management information. Such management data may contain company confidential information leading to a desire for increased security during communications.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.